


One Sky, Two Hands

by Neneko



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clueless Sora, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, First Kiss, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Panic Attacks, Pining, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Sora is Eighteen Years Old, Sora is very much in love with both of them, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Al termine della Guerra, Sora ed i suoi migliori amici ritornano sull'Isola. Non è perfetto come aveva immaginato.Di come Sora si ritrovi a lottare con i ricordi del passato, un presente soffocante ed una cotta più grande di lui.Come al solito, è l'unico ad essere ignaro.





	1. Capitolo primo – Destiny Islands

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: la mia caratterizzazione di Riku (come pure quella di Sora e Kairi) è basata sugli eventi di KH2, per cui potrebbe risultare leggermente OOC per chi ha giocato a Dream Drop Distance.
> 
> È la prima volta in assoluto che scrivo di una ship fanon ~~se escludiamo la PWP su Lo Hobbit di cui non si parla~~ e aiuto, sto morendo d'imbarazzo ma con l'uscita di KH3 l'amore per questi tre è tornato prepotentissimo! Un grazie di cuore a Enid_Black che ha betato questa fic. <3 
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo dovrebbe arrivare presto.

Sora ha diciott’anni quando torna a casa, reduce di una guerra sventata più per tempismo che per reale capacità; non bastano certo un esame ed un titolo nuovo di zecca per preparare alla sua realtà più cruda e feroce.

In confronto all’isola principale, l’isolotto dove si rifugiavano a giocare è poco più di uno scoglio, eppure è l’unico posto in cui non si sente soffocare, attorniato dalle mura di un mondo chiuso su sé stesso. La vittoria non è bastata a riunire i mondi com’erano in passato, e anche se come Maestro gli basterebbe aprire un portale per visitare un altro mondo, ci sono cose che semplicemente non si possono fare.

Non è sicuro che i suoi genitori la prenderebbero bene, se decidesse di andarsene di nuovo; e dopo tanto tempo passato lontano, Sora si sente in debito nei loro confronti. ~~Vorrebbe che quella convinzione fosse sufficiente a spegnerne la voglia.~~

Sull’isola dei bambini sembra essersi fermato il tempo. Se chiude gli occhi -come ora, disteso sulla sabbia tiepida al tramonto- può quasi immaginare di tornare ad essere un quattordicenne ingenuo con il cuore che batte troppo forte per una cotta malcelata; il fatto che fosse particolarmente affollato non aveva certo smorzato i suoi sentimenti, ai tempi.

Adesso non c’è più nessun altro, lì dentro. Beh, almeno nel senso più letterale, perché se c’è una cosa di cui è certo è che Ventus, e poi Roxas ed i resti di ciò ch’era Xion hanno sempre dovuto condividere quello spazio già stretto con _qualcun altro_ (a pensarci bene, era quasi logico che non si trattasse di una _sola_ persona).

A quel pensiero gli sfugge un gemito imbarazzato, subito nascosto dietro alle mani. Ecco, adesso sì che gli sembra di non essere mai cresciuto! Ha diciott’anni, insomma, non dovrebbe reagire così tutte le volte che ci pensa…! Per un attimo, quasi si aspetta di sentire la voce di qualcuno -Roxas, forse, sarebbe da lui- prenderlo in giro, ma al suo pensiero risponde solo il rumore ritmico delle onde e quello stridulo delle grida dei gabbiani.

È strano, essere _solo_ con sé stesso. Non è che sia sempre stato consapevole della loro presenza, ma il suo cuore, lui sì che l’ha sempre saputo. Era un pensiero costante al limitare della sua mente, naturale come respirare; proprio per questo era facile passasse inosservato.

Eppure, respirare non è sempre così facile. Sora lo sa bene, perché la notte gli capita di svegliarsi di botto con la gola in fiamme come se avesse urlato per ore, i muscoli doloranti per aver lottato contro nemici immaginari. Gli incubi sono sempre preferibili alle mattine in cui gli tocca correre in bagno prima che gli altri si sveglino, ~~e nascondere i boxer appallottolati sul fondo del cesto del bucato nella speranza che nessuno se ne accorga.~~

Si sente diviso a metà. Da una parte c’è il Sora che ha vinto Xehanort (non certo da solo), dall’altro un ragazzo appena uscito dall’adolescenza con il corpo in subbuglio: anni di viaggi e combattimenti non gli hanno insegnato niente da _quel_ fronte.

Così non sa cos’altro fare, se non rubare scorci della pelle chiara di Riku, arrossata sulle spalle e sulla punta del naso che vorrebbe sporgersi a baciare (ma poi lui riderebbe di Sora chiamandolo _sdolcinato_ , del tutto ignaro di quello che si agita dentro il suo migliore amico). È sempre stato pallido, ma ora gli basta un niente per scottarsi, come se passare tutto quel tempo nell’oscurità l’abbia reso più sensibile alla luce.

Oppure, ritrovarsi incantato dagli occhi blu di Kairi, dello stesso colore del mare al largo e profondi allo stesso modo, tanto che ha paura possa leggergli nella mente e trovarci quei segreti inconfessabili e vergognosi che tiene ben nascosti (o almeno spera di riuscirci).

C’è qualcosa di Naminé nel suo sguardo -in fondo sono sempre state una cosa sola. _Naminé era anche una parte di te_ , gli ricorda una voce che assomiglia solo alla propria. Sora sogna di possedere la stessa capacità dei Nessuno di ricongiungersi con il proprio sé -vorrebbe _entrarle dentro_ e rimanerci per sempre. Le implicazioni di quella particolare frase gli fanno soffocare un altro verso esasperato e sbattere la testa contro la sabbia, nella speranza che il flebile dolore serva a scacciare quel pensiero. _Cattivo, Sora!_

Se solo riuscisse ad allontanarsi… ma il terrore che svaniscano di nuovo all’improvviso gli impedisce perfino di perderli di vista troppo a lungo. Non è il solo; a scuola, succede spesso che uno alzi lo sguardo solo per trovare quello dell’altro su di sé, non importa quanto siano lontani.

Kairi, con il suo candore inalterato, gliel’ha detto una sera, mentre guardavano un film tutti e tre insieme a casa di Sora. _Ho paura di perdervi_ , ha confessato senza particolare imbarazzo, come se si trattasse di raccontare loro cos’aveva mangiato a cena. Stretto tra loro, Sora ha riso nervosamente dando di gomito a Riku, solo per ritrovarsi a fissare la sua espressione imperturbabile. “È così anche per me” ha ammesso l’amico con una voce così bassa da perdersi sotto gli spari e le grida (e forse un film d’azione non è stata la scelta migliore).

Non per la prima volta, Sora si è dovuto trattenere dall’allungare una mano a stringergli il braccio, la spalla, una qualsiasi parte di lui per sentirla solida e reale sotto le dita, per assicurarsi che sia davvero tornato con loro. È difficile trovare in lui tracce del Riku sfrontato del passato; ancora adesso, settimane dopo il loro ritorno, continua a muoversi in punta di piedi come se passare inosservato non avesse smesso di essere necessario.

Non ha reclamato il suo spazio ed è così poco _Riku_ che Sora vorrebbe scrollarlo fino a svegliarlo dal suo torpore, ~~oppure spingerlo al muro e mordergli le labbra per vedere se accetterebbe la sfida~~. Forse, così riuscirebbe pure a scacciare il senso di irrealtà che gli stringe il petto ogni mattina, quando si sveglia ed i suoi unici compiti sono quelli di ingozzarsi con la colazione prima di correre a scuola, per imparare equazioni complicate e leggere testi noiosi che i suoi coetanei hanno studiato anni prima, e poi tornare a casa a fare i compiti.

Gli altri -Selphie, Tidus, Wakka- hanno cercato di mantenere i contatti, destreggiandosi tra gli _impegni da adulti_ di una vita ordinaria, ma il divario tra loro è diventato troppo grande. Wakka ha smesso di invitarlo a giocare a Blitzball dopo la seconda volta in cui Sora gli ha chiesto se potessero venire anche Kairi e Riku (cosa c’è di diverso, non sono forse sempre stati insieme...?). Gli inviti a mangiare fuori sono sempre più rari, forse perché è difficile trovare un punto di incontro quando i tuoi amici ti raccontano della sagra di paese e tutto quello a cui riesci a pensare è _un mese fa ero in un mondo differente a combattere Nessuno_.

Sa che da un momento all’altro la pace potrebbe infrangersi, e che quindi dovrebbe gioire di quegli istanti. Lo sa, ma è chiaro che soffocare le proprie pulsioni non è il suo forte... e non serve a niente ripetersi quanto tutti avrebbero da perdere, se un nuovo viaggio si rendesse necessario.

Esausto come se avesse corso una maratona ed improvvisamente infreddolito, Sora sospira e rivolge gli occhi ora aperti al cielo ormai scuro, mormorando tra sé e sé _may my heart be my guiding key_. Spera lo possa essere sul serio.


	2. Capitolo secondo – Holding The Sky In Your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Tua madre ha detto che puoi rimanere a dormire da me stanotte” annuncia senza convenevoli._
> 
> __
> 
> _"E Kairi?” rotola fuori dalla sua bocca senza che ne abbia l’intenzione. Riku scrolla le spalle, prima di rubargli il bicchiere dalle mani e prenderne un lungo sorso senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di protestare. “Kairi viene con noi, no?” risponde, con la naturalezza di chi affermi che il mare è blu, ed il peso nel petto di Sora si fa più leggero._
> 
> L'ho già detto slooooow burn, vero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Il prossimo capitolo dovrebbe arrivare presto", diceva, niente meno che sei mesi fa. A mia discolpa, _ritardare sulla consegna_ può essere considerato parte integrante di KH3. . . In ogni caso, eccolo qui! Si tratta di un capitolo di transizione, ma quello seguente è già completato e l'ultimo è a buon punto, per cui conto di pubblicarli nelle prossime settimane... Giuro. Questa volta sul serio. : D 
> 
> Note: NON BETATA, CANON DIVERGENCE grande come una casa! La mia fic prende una piega completamente diversa dal gioco (che, quando l'ho cominciata, non era ancora uscito). Nonostante nel frattempo l'abbia giocato e finito, ho deciso di continuarla senza tenere conto del canon.

“Sora, sei qui!”

La voce squillante di Kairi lo raggiunge prima che lei entri nel suo campo visivo, accompagnata dallo scalpiccio dei sandali sulla spiaggia. Chissà se tra i grani di quella sabbia ce n’è qualcuno che risale a prima che i mondi si dividessero; o magari un frammento di un mondo diverso, strappato ai Confini del Mondo quando hanno sigillato la porta su Kingdom Hearts. Quel pensiero passa in secondo piano rispetto al disappunto causato dal buio, ormai abbastanza fitto da non permettergli di distinguerla mentre gli viene incontro -anche una cosa dozzinale come la traiettoria della sabbia sotto i suoi piedi diventa _preziosa_ , quando è lei a smuoverla. ~~Kairi è l’asse attorno a cui ruota la sua vita.~~

 _Aspetta, buio?!_ Sora scatta a sedere, ed è la consapevolezza stessa di aver superato il proprio coprifuoco (anche se ufficioso, tende a seguirlo abbastanza puntualmente) a ricordarglielo. Il _Gummiphone_ nella sua tasca comincia a suonare proprio allora, la fanfara di Re Topolino assordante nella quiete della sera (Paperino e Pippo hanno insistito tanto perché scegliesse proprio quella suoneria, e come poteva dire di no?). _Sìmammastotornando_ ” sciorina in tutta velocità, dopo aver schiacciato tasti alla cieca nella fretta di rispondere. Kairi lo raggiunge in quel momento, e le loro parole si sovrappongono quando sussurra affannata “Ero giusto venuta a dirti che ho avvisato io i tuoi genitori, non c’è bisogno che-”

Sora guarda nel ricevitore, ma è già troppo tardi.

“ _Mamma?_ Davvero, Sora?” Il divertimento di Riku è palese e oh no, quella non è l’espressione di qualcuno disposto a farsi scappare un’occasione così succulenta. Non lascia neanche che abbassi il volume, per evitare che lei senta- “Credevo avessi superato quella fase alle elementari!” _Ecco, lo sapeva!_ Sora afferra il telefono con due mani e ci urla dentro il proprio affronto, dimentico di concetti come contegno e discrezione. “È successo una volta sola, e tu hai _spergiurato_ che non l’avresti mai più tirato fuori...!”

Riku gli scoppia a ridere in faccia come tutta risposta.

In momenti come questi è facile fingere non sia cambiato niente -almeno fino a quando Kairi non gli si siede di fianco, al margine dall’inquadratura del Gummiphone, e Sora si perde nell’espressione sul suo viso mentre ride senza cattiveria… gli occhi gli cadono sulla camicetta della divisa scolastica, aperta un bottone di più di quanto permetta il regolamento scolastico ~~e sulla porzione di seno che si intravede al di sotto, illuminato dalla luce del Gummiphone.~~

Lei sbatte le ciglia senza distogliere lo sguardo e direbbe _quasi che_ – la voce di Riku spezza il silenzio teso. “Devo preoccuparmi…? Kairi, devi dirmi qualcosa?” Si fosse trattato di chiunque altro, Sora si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire la sfumatura urgente di -incertezza?- che per una frazione di secondo sembra incrinare il suo ghigno, ma è di _Riku_ che si parla. Se l’incertezza è certa, la ragione rimane un’enorme punto di domanda: _che sia geloso?!_

No, è un’idea troppo stupida per prenderla anche solo in considerazione. Certo, Kairi ha aggiunto un secondo paopu sotto il loro ritratto in fondo alla grotta -gli era sembrato giusto che condividessero qualcosa di unico, perché con Riku avevano sempre condiviso ogni altra cosa- ma non crede abbia capito cosa significasse… deve aver pensato fosse un modo per _suggellare la loro preziosa amicizia_ , o qualcosa del genere! Sarebbe assurdo, se Riku credesse che lui voglia portargliela via. Ricorda ancora la loro vecchia scommessa, e di come si fosse dovuto trattenere per non rivelargli il desiderio di spezzare il frutto in _tre_ parti uguali, legando i loro destini per sempre.

Kairi ride, ignara dei suoi dubbi e per niente preoccupata del fatto che Riku sembri sapere esattamente cosa stia facendo. È possibile sia stato proprio lui, a mandarla a prenderlo al posto suo. Ultimamente Riku è sempre impegnato in qualcosa di misterioso che non vuole rivelargli; quando glielo chiede, si limita a scompigliargli i capelli con appena troppa forza e rispondere _vedrai. Va bene, ma quando_ vorrebbe ribattere, invece di inghiottire ansia che sa essere del tutto immotivata: se stesse facendo qualcosa di sbagliato, è sicuro che sarebbe in grado di riconoscerne i segni. ~~Non è forse vero?~~

Qualche scambio di battute ed un saluto veloce concludono la telefonata.

Sora salta in piedi con un balzo meno fluido di quanto avrebbe voluto: i muscoli intorpiditi protestano dopo tante ore di immobilità, abituati a ben altri sforzi. Ha dimenticato come fosse, essere pigro. Kairi ha smesso di ridere, ma le sue labbra sono ancora distese in un sorriso lieve. Prima di spegnere il Gummiphone gli pare di scorgere una macchia rossa sul suo collo, ma nel buio che segue è difficile capire se non si sia sbagliato. “Torniamo a casa!” esclama allegra, e lui si ritrova a sorridere per riflesso.

Riku li aspetta al molo con due bicchieroni di cartone fumanti ed una coperta per lui: nonostante sia primavera inoltrata, l’aria della sera è ancora troppo fresca per la canotta che indossa (come al solito, Sora se n’è dimenticato). Il suo viso non tradisce nessuna delle emozioni di poco prima: appare perfettamente a suo agio, appoggiato alla balaustra con quell’eleganza disinvolta che lui può solo sognarsi, ed è _ingiusto, insomma!_ ~~Per aver scelto la strada che conduce all’alba, Riku brilla come un piccolo sole.~~

“Tua madre ha detto che puoi rimanere a dormire da me stanotte” annuncia senza convenevoli, quasi stesse riprendendo un discorso che non si è mai interrotto. In un certo senso, è come se lo fosse: Sora è certo che sarebbe in grado di percepire la sua presenza anche a _mondi_ di distanza. _Condividono lo stesso cielo._ E Kairi?” rotola fuori dalla sua bocca senza che ne abbia l’intenzione, ed ormai è troppo tardi per rimangiarselo -dovesse aver ragione, fargli quella domanda sarebbe la peggior idea _di sempre_ ; eppure lui più di tutti, dovrebbe capirne le motivazioni. È stata Kairi a giurare che non avrebbe più permesso di essere lasciata indietro, e Sora le ha fatto una promessa. Riku scrolla le spalle, prima di rubargli il bicchiere dalle mani e prenderne un lungo sorso senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di protestare. “Kairi viene con noi, no?” risponde, con la naturalezza di chi affermi che il mare è blu, ed il peso nel petto di Sora si fa più leggero.

Sorseggiano il resto del tè in un silenzio confortevole. Riku gli ha preso il suo preferito e la bibita, calda al punto giusto, scaccia in fretta ogni residuo di freddo. È per un tacito accordo che prendono la via del ritorno soltanto dopo averlo terminato ed essersi liberati da ingombri inutili (un’abitudine radicata, quella di essere pronti a tutto in ogni momento); altrettanto tacita ed unanime è la decisione di prendere la scorciatoia che passa per i campi, quella male illuminata, ma veloce. 

Il buio della notte ha smesso di essere spaventoso da troppo tempo.

A metà strada, Kairi incespica in un sasso: la sua mano è il primo appiglio che riesce ad afferrare, stringendola con una forza che sarebbe inaspettata per chiunque non la conosca bene come loro. Sora riesce nel difficile compito di non strozzarsi con la propria lingua; la sua prontezza d’animo nell’esordire con un tronfio _vedi, sempre previdente!_ non è altrettanto efficace, se lo sbuffo di risa soffocato al suo fianco è di qualche indicazione. Anche dopo aver ripreso l’equilibrio, lei continua a tenergli la mano; addirittura intreccia le dita con le sue, ed il suo stomaco fa un salto carpiato degno dell’Arena, diviso tra il senso di colpa e la felicità procurata da quel lieve contatto.

_C’è chi non ha avuto la sua fortuna._

Quando trova il coraggio di guardarla, lo sguardo che incrocia è tanto intenso da sembrare volergli scrutare l’anima. “E Riku?” sussurra Kairi piano, pianissimo, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, riprendendo la sua domanda –ma l’intonazione è del tutto diversa, una che non le ha mai sentito prima d’ora e non ha il minimo senso e _cosa sta succedendo?!_

Sono le dita di Riku -ruvide e callose dopo anni passate attorno all’elsa di un’arma, proprio come le sue- a schiudergli la mano destra, contratta in uno spasmo d’agitazione. Un dito alla volta, con la lenta cautela che si riserva agli animali spaventati. Sora _si sente_ in trappola. Il suo palmo caldo è solido contro il proprio e prima di poterselo impedire, immagina quelle stesse dita sfiorarlo ~~farsi strada nel suo corpo e prendervi dimora come ha fatto con il suo cuore~~ , e le braccia gli si ricoprono di pelle d’oca. Sono così diverse da quelle minute di Kairi; le _sue_ mani hanno appena cominciato a perdere la loro morbidezza a causa del keyblade, e Sora si augura che lei non debba combattere mai più. È insensato desiderare la propria libertà a costo di una nuova battaglia, ma volere l’esatto contrario per le persone a cui tiene…?

Riku si limita a rassettargli la coperta che ha addosso con la mano libera, senza commentare. Nessuno parla più fino alla fine del viaggio.


	3. Capitolo terzo – Three Is My Lucky Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Quei momenti sono diapositive sbiadite nella sua mente, sovrastate dalla costante presenza di_ tre _punti focali… e dire che non avevano parlato per un sacco di tempo a causa sua, quand’era apparsa. Sora si era autoproclamato suo protettore e per settimane l’aveva accompagnata ovunque, e Riku si era ingelosito, e per_ un mese _non gli aveva parlato, lasciandolo a domandarsi perché non avesse il diritto di stare con lei, quando tutti gli altri potevano parlarle senza che Riku protestasse._
> 
> __
> 
> _****_**Già, perché solo io...?** " 
> 
> Sora ha un'epifania ~~e un attacco di panico~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco anche il terzo capitolo (in cui c'è un sacco di slice of life, un po' di angst e in cui Sora continua ad essere l'unico ignaro)!  
> Il quarto è a buon punto e lo pubblicherò appena sarà finito. :3 Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> PS: mi spiace, ma qui il Salty Trio ha avuto tutto tranne un lieto fine. Scusatemi, babies...
> 
> Note: NON BETATA, CANON DIVERGENCE grande come una casa! La mia fic prende una piega completamente diversa dal gioco (che, quando l'ho cominciata, non era ancora uscito). Nonostante nel frattempo l'abbia giocato e finito, ho deciso di continuarla senza tenere conto del canon.

La villa è una sagoma scura in fondo al vialetto, immersa nel buio della sera che la singola lanterna all’ingresso non riesce a scacciare del tutto. Anche se a quell’ora i genitori di Riku dovrebbero essere in salotto, nessuna luce filtra dalle tende. Sembra vuota, priva di vita.

Il corpo di Sora scatta in _modalità allerta_ prima che la sua mente abbia il tempo di prendere una decisione razionale. Solo la totale assenza di tensione nella figura di Riku -ed il fatto di avere entrambe le mani occupate- lo ferma dall’evocare il keyblade. Rilassare i muscoli tesi ed allentare la mascella sono esercizi di volontà. _Va tutto bene_. Deve ripeterselo un paio di volte prima di esserne convinto. Va _tutto bene_ \- se si ignora il suo battito impazzito, chiaramente percepibile attraverso i punti in cui le loro dita continuano a toccarsi.

Durante la salita, Kairi è rimasta indietro e la loro stretta si è allentata al punto che solo i loro mignoli sono ancora uniti (come in una promessa tra bambini). Quando si ritrovano a camminare tutti insieme, finisce spesso ad arrancare dietro di loro; per quanto lei possa essere veloce, le lunghe falcate di Riku mettono in difficoltà perfino lui!

“Siete entrambi troppo alti, ormai!” si è lamentata mentre venivano entrambi trascinati su per la scarpata dal ritmo serrato di Riku. _Gambette corte_ , la chiama lui quando vuole farla arrabbiare, con una dolcezza che vanifica la presa in giro ~~e gli smuove qualcosa dentro~~. È sempre gentile con lei -anche con Sora, certo, ma non allo stesso modo. C’è una sfida nascosta dietro alle sue parole quando gli parla, mentre tratta Kairi come se fosse ancora la stessa bambina apparsa all’improvviso sull’Isola; fragile, sperduta. _Speciale_ , e su questo ha pienamente ragione.

Il pollice calloso di Riku traccia circoli casuali sulla sua pelle mentre si fruga nelle tasche con la mano libera fino a trovare la chiave di casa, e nella testa di Sora il campanello d’allarme riprende a suonare -c’è decisamente qualcosa di strano, o almeno _diverso_. Il villaggio è un luogo pacifico dove tutti si conoscono, dove chiudere la porta a chiave viene visto più come un segno di malafede che una precauzione necessaria.

Nessuno ricorda che l’Isola è già stata divorata in passato, o che gli Heartless non sono la sola minaccia.

Trattandosi di Riku, è comunque probabile che _quella_ porta venga chiusa a chiave tutte le notti. Sora, per quello che vale, si assicura personalmente di chiudere la propria a doppia mandata ogni sera prima di andare a dormire, ma per gli isolani quella stranezza va a perdersi nel lungo elenco delle sue particolarità da _viaggiatore_. La capacità di scalare le pareti correndo, quella sì che attira l’attenzione...

La chiave gira nella serratura; una, due volte. _E Bravo Riku_.

È divertente - _non lo è affatto_ \- come la vita possa portarti a considerare diversamente anche un gesto scontato, tipo aprire aprire la porta di casa propria. L’idea di usare il keyblade come chiave gli è passata per la testa più di una volta, fosse solo per abitudine: si chiede se si potrebbe _sigillare_ una casa, se basterebbe a trasformarla in un piccolo mondo protetto… almeno fino alla mattina dopo.

“Non c’è nessuno in casa?” domanda nell’attraversare la soglia, al di sopra del clic dell’interruttore. L’intensa luce artificiale che gli buca gli occhi lo costringe a schermarsi gli occhi, e Kairi si accuccia per togliersi le scarpe, ed ecco che non si stanno più tenendo per mano. ~~Sora ignora il senso di freddo improvviso.~~ Riku, intento a togliersi la giacca, gli lancia giusto un’occhiata distratta da sopra la spalla. “Mh? Sono andati a teatro” è la sua stringata risposta. _Grazie mille, ora è tutto più chiaro_ , pensa Sora, con una tale dose di sarcasmo da rendere Paperino orgoglioso. Non ha la minima idea di cosa stia parlando.

“Il Sindaco ha organizzato uno spettacolo per l’apertura della stagione estiva” gli viene in aiuto Kairi. Da quand’è tornata ha preso l’abitudine di chiamare il padre adottivo con il suo titolo, almeno quand’è con loro. Sora non sa se dipenda dalle ultime scoperte sulla sua infanzia; in ogni caso trova _ingiusto_ che il suo unico vero parente sia morto anni prima, lasciandola orfana anche del suo ricordo. Prima che ripartissero, Aqua aveva trovato il tempo di raccontarle del loro incontro di tanti anni fa; di come Kairi, ancora bambina, avesse chiesto a sua nonna di narrarle la vecchia fiaba che non poteva certo sapere avrebbe significato così tanto per lei in un lontano futuro.

Kairi gliel’ha ripetuto sulla via del ritorno, parola per parola, assaporandone ognuna come se bastasse a riprenderne possesso.

Sora si affretta a togliersi le scarpe quando si accorge di essere l’ultimo ad indossarle, avendo cura di sistemarle con un calcio perché non vadano proprio in due sensi opposti. “Perché sono sempre l’unico a sapere le cose, comunque?!” I suoi migliori amici sono già a metà della scala che porta al piano di sopra e lui è costretto a rincorrerli. “Perché non ascolti!” rimbomba la voce di Riku, che non ha nemmeno avuto la decenza di girarsi -o di fermarsi, se è per quello! Kairi ridacchia e scuote la testa, aspettandolo a metà strada. Due gradini alla volta, le è accanto in un attimo. Potrebbe anche decidere di _prendere una scorciatoia_ e battere Riku sul tempo, ma l’idea del muro ruvido sotto i piedi nudi non lo entusiasma un granché. 

Insieme varcano la soglia della camera di Riku. La stanza ha un odore unico che ricollega alla sua infanzia; diverso da quello salmastro del mare, ma altrettanto familiare. Sa di legno e carta stampata; di notti estive passate a raccontarsi storie avventurose nel letto matrimoniale che troneggia in mezzo alla stanza, nascosti sotto le coperte perché la luce della torcia non li tradisse. Da piccolo trovava quella stazza quasi comica, ma se considera quante poche volte abbia usato il secondo lettino (quello comprato apposta per lui dopo _segretissime discussioni_ tra i loro genitori) invece di crollare addormentato fianco a fianco a Riku alle prime luci dell’alba, forse si è trattata di una fortuna.

Se l’odore è ancora lo stesso, la stanza è cambiata parecchio nelle ultime settimane, fino a rispecchiare l’attuale identità del suo proprietario. Riku è un adulto a tutti gli effetti, ormai; nessuno si sognerebbe di trattarlo come un ragazzino, come continuano a fare con lui.

Sora è consapevole che da fuori potrebbe sembrare abbia mantenuto dei comportamenti infantili. Sa cosa pensano gli altri di lui; non è uno stupido, ma a volte è più facile fingere di esserlo. Aggrapparsi a quei tratti che risalgono a prima dell’Oscurità è il suo modo di combattere il dolore -una scelta quotidiana che gli costa fatica ed impegno. Ci sono giorni in cui ha la sensazione di stare pagando con gli interessi la propria spensieratezza… è estenuante. Anche così, non può fingere che viaggiare per i mondi non l’abbia cambiato, in più di un modo.

 _Ventus_ l’ha cambiato, regalandogli un briciolo dell’introspezione che gli è sempre mancata. La rabbia di Roxas, intensa quanto le fiamme di Axel, gli è stata utile quando aveva ormai perso la speranza. Con i loro ricordi, hanno consolidato l’importanza dell’amicizia nel suo cuore. Roxas… Il suo sorriso è un’immagine che lo perseguita ancora. Disteso tra le braccia di Lea con il nome di Xion sulle labbra, il suo Nessuno l’ha guardato e ha piegato le labbra nell’espressione più _viva_ che gli abbia mai visto addosso, soddisfatto di ciò che avevano compiuto insieme.

Roxas non esiste più. È tornato ad essere un tutt’uno con lui, definitivamente; questa volta ha percepito l’unione con maggior intensità, forse perché consapevole di cosa stava succedendo. Non esiste più, perché Sora _è_ Roxas.

Da allora non ha più avuto il coraggio di guardare Lea negli occhi, incapace di sopportare il misto di risentimento e malinconia che è sicuro ci troverebbe. Vedersi strappare i propri migliori amici sotto gli occhi può fare quest’effetto, Sora lo sa bene ~~quando gli sono stati tolti, il dolore l’ha quasi fatto perdere~~ eppure ha dovuto trattenersi dall’urlargli _non sono lui, smettila di cercarlo_ più di una volta.

Era già abbastanza difficile ritrovarsi la mente affollata da pensieri che non gli appartenevano, e se un’indigestione da ghiaccioli al sale marino può sembrare una buffa disavventura da raccontare per far ridere gli amici, rendersi conto di non riuscire a fermarsi -di non sapere quanti ne aveva trangugiati senza nemmeno sentirne il sapore, preso da un impulso spasmodico- l’aveva spaventato. Il tramonto è sempre stato il suo momento preferito della giornata, ma adesso alle memorie se ne sono aggiunte molte altre -nessuna delle quali lo vede protagonista. Gli capita di sognare Roxas e alla mattina non saprebbe dire se si sia trattato realmente di un sogno o di un viaggio in una parte del suo cuore che gli è inaccessibile di giorno.

Ha dovuto imparare ad essere di nuovo solo. Dopo la battaglia, Sora si è dovuto confrontare con la difficoltà di capire quanto ci fosse di lui e quanto fosse appartenuto alle altre parti di sé. _Chi sono io?_ Chiuso nella stanza di Twilight Town che non apparteneva a Roxas, ha passato giorni senza voler vedere nessuno... fino a quando, svegliandosi, ha trovato Riku addormentato sul pavimento davanti al suo letto, composto perfino nel sonno; la vista del suo viso pacifico -morbido nella luce calda- comparabile solo a quella di Kairi, seduta alla finestra con il tramonto a circondarle la chioma rossa di un’aureola fiammeggiante… un’immagine degna di un libro di poesie. _Chi sono io...?_

La risposta è venuta da sé: Sora riconosce sé stesso nell’amore che prova per loro.

Non sa se per Ventus sia stato lo stesso -è un discorso che ha evitato accuratamente, temendo di riaprire delle ferite che non hanno ancora avuto il tempo di guarire del tutto. Accettare Vanitas come parte del suo essere non dev’essere stato un compito piacevole. Eppure sarebbe così semplice, parlarne con lui… Semplice, ma sbagliato. Ventus ha quattordici anni di vita da recuperare con Aqua e Terra, dopotutto.

Riku si chiude la porta alle spalle e pronuncia un _thunder!_ in tono quieto, ma imperioso; la lampada sul comodino si illumina di una luce soffusa. Kairi alza gli occhi al cielo, le labbra piegate in un sorrisetto. “Potevi premere l’interruttore come tutti senza fare sfoggio della tua potenza magica, sai…? Siamo capaci anche noi!” Sottolinea quelle parole con uno svolazzo della mano e la candela sul comodino sfavilla e prende vita.

Sora sussulta come se la fiamma l’avesse bruciato; non pronuncia un incatesimo da settimane, incapace di scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nell’usare la magia tra le pareti di casa sua. La vita sull’Isola è così diversa; qui, i bambini giocano con spade di legno, e le ginocchia sbucciate si curano con un cerotto ed un bacio frettoloso prima di ricominciare a correre, non certo con un _energia_ ben eseguito.

Ha un attimo di esitazione, prima di scegliere di accomodarsi sul lettino. È la prima volta che entra in quella camera dopo anni, e all’improvviso l’idea di sedersi sul letto di Riku gli appare come un’intrusione. Quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che hanno dormito insieme? ~~Non è sicuro riuscirebbe a trattenersi dall’affondare il naso contro il suo cuscino.~~

Kairi si è seduta sul pavimento a gambe incrociate, un blocco da disegno poggiato sulle ginocchia. Ormai disegna quasi ogni giorno; si è abituato a vederla tracciare una linea dietro l’altra con un solco di profonda concentrazione tra le sopracciglia, spesso insoddisfatta del risultato. I suoi disegni non saranno più in grado di manovrare il cuore di Sora, ma anche senza il potere di Naminé sono sempre in grado di strappargli un sorriso.

Osserva Riku muoversi sicuro da un lato all’altro della stanza, recuperando gli oggetti che gli devono essere serviti durante la giornata. C’è un grosso volume sul cuore dei mondi, aperto sulla scrivania di legno scuro, e gli scaffali sono pieni di libri ordinati per colore e tematica dai titoli importanti, proprio come ci si aspetterebbe da un Maestro. _Riku è un Maestro_. Prima o poi, arriverà il momento in cui dovrà scegliersi degli Allievi. È ciò che si aspettano da lui -è ciò che si aspettano da tutti loro, ma Sora non è sicuro di esserne in grado.

Si lascia cadere contro il materasso, pensando ai vestiti sparsi un po’ ovunque sul pavimento della propria cameretta, alle pareti colorate di tinte vivaci -ed è il nuovo cambio di visuale a fargli scoprire un dettaglio della stanza che, contro ogni aspettativa, è rimasto lo stesso: sul soffitto laccato di blu brillano le stelle fosforescenti che hanno attaccato insieme da piccoli, ispirandosi al cielo d’estate sopra l’Isola dei bambini. Era ancora così basso che Riku aveva dovuto tenerlo sollevato sulle spalle, in precario equilibrio, perché riuscisse a raggiungere il soffitto. Non si aspettava certo di ritrovarle ancora lì dopo qualcosa come _quattordici anni_ , ma soprattutto-- “Come fanno a funzionare ancora?!”

Riku si blocca con un libro in mano ed i suoi occhi saettano agli adesivi senza un attimo di esitazione -e se non fosse al limite dell’inquietante, direbbe che stiano guardando esattamente la stessa stella. “È un mistero. Dovremmo attaccarne di nuove, una di queste volte.” C’è una sfumatura quasi malinconica nella sua voce, ma è difficile decifrare la sua espressione, ammantata com’è dalle ombre pesanti che gettano le due luci.

Kairi osserva il loro scambio in silenzio; ha inclinato la testa di lato come un grazioso uccellino, le sopracciglia sollevate. Gli occorre qualche secondo per rendersi conto che si tratti di un ricordo che non le appartiene, uno precedente al suo arrivo -è strano pensare ci sia stato un momento nella loro vita in cui Kairi non esisteva.

Forse dipende dal fatto che fossero davvero piccoli, ma quei momenti sono diapositive sbiadite nella sua mente, sovrastate dalla costante presenza di _tre_ punti focali… e dire che non avevano parlato per un sacco di tempo a causa sua, quand’era apparsa. Sora si era autoproclamato suo protettore e per settimane l’aveva accompagnata ovunque, e Riku si era ingelosito, e per _un mese_ non gli aveva parlato. _Tidus è il mio migliore amico adesso, gli aveva detto_ , lasciandolo a domandarsi perché non avesse il diritto di stare con lei, quando tutti gli altri potevano parlarle senza che Riku protestasse.

_Già, perché solo io...?_

La realizzazione lo colpisce con la forza di uno schiaffo e per un attimo è come essere tornato nella Scala ad Caelum collassata su sé stessa ~~il cielo e la terra si capovolgono, si confondono e non sa più dove si trovi~~ la voce di Riku è un ronzio indistinto ed è consapevole che li stia fissando e deve sembrare più stupido del solito ma ~~_accidenti Riku era geloso di lui **Riku È geloso di LUI**_ ~~

Sora fa l’unica cosa plausibile, rispondendo all’imperativo del suo cervello sovraccarico - _SCAPPA!_ Incespica nei suoi stessi piedi, rischiando di finire lungo disteso prima ancora di riuscire ad alzarsi. Le gambe gli tremano al punto che le ginocchia sbattono una contro l’altra con uno schiocco secco. “Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere” riesce a dire con voce malferma, e poi fugge al piano di sotto.


	4. Capitolo quarto – Kiss Me Three Times, Cross The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Riku replica con una singola parola -_ Kairi _, la costante che traccia un percorso sicuro attraverso la palude di emozioni in cui è finito e che, al contempo, ha l’effetto desiderato di riportare l’attenzione su di lei. Le pupille di Kairi sono enormi, nella luce calda della lampada. Sora è spaventato: se con Riku è facile fingere si tratti di una provocazione (evitare di leggerci dietro più di quanto possa sperare), non c’è modo di fare lo stesso con Kairi... L’ha idealizzata per anni, ponendola su un altare di purezza che va oltre il suo ruolo di Principessa, e ora ha il timore irrazionale di sporcarla con il proprio tocco_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E con il quarto capitolo, One Sky, Two Hands è finalmente finita…!
> 
> Questo è il capitolo finale di una storia che è cominciata quasi per scherzo ed ha raggiunto le 10’000 parole di sua spontanea volontà, facendomi tornare a scrivere sul fandom che ha segnato la mia entrata nel mondo delle fanfictions mezza vita fa -ringrazio che al tempo non avessi internet...
> 
> Nella miglior tradizione di KH, la fine è il momento in cui tutto accade ad un ritmo vertiginoso; questo capitolo non fa eccezione. Il rating è leggermente più alto dei precedenti: anche se non ritengo che i temi trattati possano turbare qualcuno, ho inserito i tags specifici ed una breve precisazione nelle note in fondo al capitolo.
> 
> Dato che si tratta di un genere che non scrivo mai, commenti e critiche sono più che mai i benvenuti! Fatemi sapere cosa vi è piaciuto (o non), le vostre frasi preferite, qualsiasi cosa...!
> 
> Note: NON BETATA, CANON DIVERGENCE grande come una casa! La mia fic prende una piega completamente diversa dal gioco (che, quando l'ho cominciata, non era ancora uscito). Nonostante nel frattempo l'abbia giocato e finito, ho deciso di continuarla senza tenere conto del canon.

Quando torna nella stanza, Riku e Kairi si stanno baciando.

Sora ha passato gli ultimi dieci minuti raggomitolato in un nodo di puro _panico_ sul pianerottolo in fondo alle scale, nell’esatto punto in cui era riuscito a trascinarsi prima che le gambe gli cedessero. Nel suo pugno serrato, il keyblade ha continuato ad apparire e svanire senza riuscire a mantenersi solido per più di qualche istante, rispondendo ad una richiesta d’aiuto di cui non si era nemmeno accorto, concentrato com’era sul rimbombare assordante del sangue nelle orecchie e sul suo respiro veloce, _troppo veloce, non riesco a respirare…_

Ha tentennato prima di decidersi a tornare; adesso vorrebbe non averlo fatto.

Per tutto questo tempo, la certezza che sarebbe bastato un po’ di ottimismo a salvare la giornata gli ha dato la forza per andare avanti anche di fronte a sfide più grandi di lui senza perdere il proprio sorriso; non credeva che una cosa così _mondana_ potesse ridurlo in quello stato, nonostante il passato gli abbia già dimostrato che sono proprio loro, la sua più grande debolezza. Adesso, l’idea stessa di sorridere gli appare impensabile e vorrebbe solo strapparsi gli occhi per non vedere, scappare una volta per tutte... invece rimane lì, fermo, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo _dai suoi migliori amici ~~le persone che ama~~_ , abbracciati sullo stesso letto che ha diviso per anni con Riku.

Il singhiozzo rotto che gli sfugge dalla bocca spalancata è la condensazione dei sentimenti confusi che si agitano dentro di lui: come può essersi sbagliato? È evidente che si sia sbagliato. Riku non l’ha mai voluto, e Kairi-- Si passa furiosamente il dorso della mano sugli occhi, ma le lacrime non si fermano. Riku sbuffa, _tra tutte le cose_ ; poi si volta, ancora in ginocchio sul letto, ed protende una mano _verso di lui._

“Vieni qui, impiastro.” Il tempo si ferma. Sora è trascinato a quella notte di quattro anni prima: c’è un futuro sconosciuto ad aspettarlo, raccolto nella mano di Riku, e si chiede -sopra al panico, alla confusione, alla sorpresa- cosa sarebbe cambiato, se non l’avesse lasciato andare; se l’avesse stretto a sé e avessero combattuto fianco a fianco fin da subito, anziché schierarsi ai due lati opposti…

Sora l’afferra.

Riku lo stringe a sé, asciugandogli le lacrime ancora aggrappate alle ciglia e mormorandogli tra i capelli _scusa_ e _sei proprio scemo_ e due frasi tanto diverse non avrebbero il diritto di essere pronunciate con la stessa inflessione, tanto carica d’affetto che se le sente sulla pelle come una carezza fisica; ma è un pensiero subito cestinato, perché Riku gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia.

Il loro primo bacio ha i contorni imperfetti della sua inesperienza, fatti di denti che sbattono e nasi schiacciati uno contro l’altro, ma sa di casa. Riku gli sorride sulle labbra, scuote la testa e poi scoppia in una risata che lo sconquassa tanto da farlo ricadere sul letto -non prima di averlo trascinato con sé con una mano stretta attorno al suo braccio. L’altra si allunga ad afferrare qualcosa alle spalle di Sora, ma lui è troppo impegnato ad evitare di crollargli addosso per preoccuparsi di cosa si tratti.

Un peso leggero ma improvviso lo schiaccia contro il materasso e mentre una seconda risata risuona nella stanza se la sente vibrare contro la pelle. _Ecco cos’era!_ Kairi gli rotola pigramente di dosso sdraiandosi al suo fianco, e Sora si ritrova circondato da ogni lato. L’ondata di calore che gli infiamma le guance non ha nulla a che fare con l’agitazione.

“Era terribile! _Terribile_ , ti dico! Kairi, puoi crederci?!” Sora non sa se dovrebbe offendersi o sentirsi lusingato per essere riuscito a farlo rilassare abbastanza da farlo ridere fino alle lacrime, anche se a costo della sua umiliazione. Da quanto non sentiva quella particolare risata -quella sguaiata ed insopportabile, che gli gratta i nervi come poche altre cose, ma che al tempo stesso è profondamente ed indissolubilmente _Riku_. 

Il blocco da disegno è stato abbandonato aperto sul pavimento, i pastelli sparsi tutt’attorno. Ci sono tre figure abbozzate sul foglio ruvido; rosso, marrone e argento, tanto vicini da confondersi. Le stelle brillano, sul soffitto. Sora sporge il labbro inferiore, nascondendo il viso paonazzo nell’incavo di un gomito, e la sua voce suona petulante alle proprie orecchie. “Non vale, voi avete avuto più tempo per imparare!” Una parte di lui è ancora ferita dal fatto che gliel’abbiano tenuto nascosto.

Kairi gli pungola il fianco ed il suo respiro caldo gli solletica la spalla. Da quella distanza può sentire il profumo di salsedine che le è rimasto addosso; l’odore del mare sembra non abbandonarli mai del tutto. “Dovevamo allenarci per te, non potevamo certo farci trovare impreparati!” Il suo tono è troppo leggero per essere spontaneo. Anche se non può vederla dal suo nascondiglio improvvisato, la tensione è palpabile nel modo in cui nessuno dei due si muove o parla più, in palese attesa della sua prossima mossa. 

Sora non risponde immediatamente, prendendosi del tempo per sbrogliare la matassa confusa dei suoi pensieri. L’idea che gli abbiano nascosto una parte così importante della loro vita -che l’abbiano escluso- lo ferisce più del tradimento vero e proprio, se lo può definire tale, ma… il fatto che ci possa essere _almeno_ un po’ di verità nelle parole di Kairi, che si siano _esercitati_ per lui come se baciarlo fosse una questione di tutto rispetto, pone quel segreto sotto una luce completamente diversa.

Sora alza la testa dall’incavo del proprio braccio quanto basta perché i suoi occhi tornino visibili e la tensione sembra dissolversi all’istante. Apre la bocca con l’intenzione di -non ne è sicuro, forse dirgli che sì, li perdona, o addirittura ringraziarli, ma Riku non gliene lascia il tempo. Il suo _al contrario di Sora_ ha tutta l’aria della battuta premeditata, lanciata come un’esca al momento giusto. Sora, prevedibilmente, abbocca. “Smettila di ridere di me!” strilla più forte di quanto volesse, ed è grato che non ci sia nessun altro in casa -o che Riku non abbia vicini, perché di certo l’avrebbero sentito perfino loro. È già troppo tardi per accorgersi del ghigno compaciuto che gli stira le labbra. 

_Oh… non c’è nessun altro in casa_. Nessuno che possa fermarli, e non sa come lo faccia sentire quella consapevolezza. Riku coglie il cambio di atmosfera con una facilità che non è giustificabile soltanto con il suo ruolo di _dream eater_ , come se potesse annusare la sua incertezza (potrebbe davvero esserne in grado, con l’olfatto quasi sovrumano che si ritrova) o leggergli nel pensiero. “Non posso leggerti nel pensiero” dice, atono, e Sora fa un salto di mezzo metro. “Come--”“Sei trasparente, sciocco.” Il suo ghigno si fa meno affilato, sfumando in un sorriso divertito. È bello vederlo così vivo. Sora ha sentito la mancanza di quella parte di lui -vuole che torni a prendersi tutto lo spazio che desidera, lo sfidi e _lo tocchi e--_

“Stiamo ridendo _con te_ ” dice, strascicato e condiscendente. In un altro momento, Sora gli avrebbe risposto per le rime; adesso opta per afferrargli una ciocca di capelli alla cieca, soffocando il suo grugnito di dolore con la propria lingua prima di replicare sulle sue labbra un vittorioso _ti sta bene_ che si spezza, quando Riku fa qualcosa con la _sua_ lingua che gli fa capire di aver perso in partenza.

Riku gli si lancia addosso, schiacciandolo contro il materasso con tutto il suo peso e bloccandogli entrambi i polsi sopra la testa con una mano -senza la minima fatica, come se tenerlo _bloccato_ con la sola forza fisica (nessun incantesimo o mossa speciale, soltanto la forza dei muscoli che guizzano in maniera ipnotizzante sotto la pelle) fosse una cosa da niente. Per quanto sforzi Sora faccia, per quanto si agiti e cerchi di sfuggirgli -più per provocazione che per reale volontà di scappare- la sua presa non vacilla di un millimetro, e _woah_.

È chiaro chi comandi tra loro, gli ricordano la sagoma in controluce che lo sovrasta, circondata da un’aureola dorata, e le dita serrate attorno ai suoi polsi; un perfetto sfoggio di autocontrollo, cento su cento, _applausi dalla folla_ … potrebbe anche crederci, non fosse per l’espandersi e contrarsi rapido del suo petto, pressato contro quello di Sora al punto che ogni respiro è come se gli appartenesse e capire dove cominci lui e finisca l’altro diventa un compito impossibile, per il suo cervello sovraccarico.

Dura troppo, troppo poco.

Prima che Riku possa fargli davvero qualcosa, la razionalità di cui è tanto orgoglioso riprende il sopravvento e l’attimo dopo l’ha già lasciato andare, allontanandosi bruscamente. Sora si sente _bruciare_ con ogni cellula del proprio corpo e può soltanto riversare il proprio disappunto nel lamento che gli rotola fuori dalla bocca spalancata; le mani che ritornano a circondargli il viso come se fosse _inestimabile_ sono l’unica cosa che rende più sopportabile l’improvvisa distanza. Annaspa, il proprio respiro concentrato attorno alle due sillabe del suo nome, _Ri-ku_. C’è una richiesta nella sua voce, ma non saprebbe dire cosa stia chiedendo.

La bocca premuta contro la sua tempia, Riku replica con una singola parola - _Kairi_ , la costante che traccia un percorso sicuro attraverso la palude di emozioni in cui è finito e che, al contempo, ha l’effetto desiderato di riportare l’attenzione su di lei. Le pupille di Kairi sono enormi, nella luce calda della lampada. Non si è dimenticato di lei, come avrebbe potuto, ma la sensazione del corpo di Riku contro il suo l’ha momentaneamente sopraffatto.

_Chi vuoi prendere in giro, Sora?_

No, la verità e che Sora è spaventato: se con Riku è facile fingere si tratti di una provocazione (evitare di leggerci dietro più di quanto possa sperare), non c’è modo di fare lo stesso con Kairi... L’ha idealizzata per anni, ponendola su un altare di purezza che va oltre il suo ruolo di Principessa, e ora ha il timore irrazionale di sporcarla con il proprio tocco. Non c’è niente di puro in quello che vorrebbe farle.

Lei però sa bene come spazzare via i suoi dubbi con un solo battito delle sue ciglia folte: le basta puntargli addosso due occhi da cucciolo e _Sora, per favore_ , e quando mai ha potuto negarle qualcosa? Kairi è piccola, ma non è né fragile né sperduta. Gli afferra il mento con un dito e quando lo bacia, lo fa con la studiata meticolosità che mette in ogni cosa -che sia un allenamento nella Foresta Segreta o il tentativo di renderlo incapace di parlare.

La sua bocca morbida deposita baci impalpabili contro labbra screpolate dal vento e dal sale, lasciandolo sperimentare perché Sora si possa illudere di aver preso un po’ di confidenza... solo per strappargliela via l’attimo dopo, tenera candida Kairi gli stringe il labbro tra i denti facendolo mugolare di _dolorepiacere_ ed affonda una mano nei suoi capelli per baciarlo più a fondo.

Incerto su dove gli sia permesso appoggiare le proprie, di quali siano i confini che non può superare (il suo mondo, che quella mattina stessa sembrava volersi richiudere su di lui fino a schiacciarlo, si è fatto immensamente più grande) Sora finisce per lasciarle sollevate a mezz’aria come un totale cretino.

È Kairi, nella sua infinita pietà, a decidere di venirgli in soccorso portandosele ai fianchi. La morbidezza della sua pelle al di sotto della camicetta lo riempie di meraviglia, _sofficeaccogliente_ in un modo lontano anni luce dagli spigoli di cui è composto Riku -di cui sono composti entrambi- ma riesce ad essere altrettanto meraviglioso. Sora è la persona più fortunata dell’intero universo e vorrebbe sentirsi in colpa (sa di non meritarselo, è ingiusto) ma il rimpianto non riesce a farsi strada dentro di lui.

Le dita affondano spasmodiche nel tessuto, stropicciandolo tutto ed ottenendo come ricompensa un morso giocoso sulla guancia. Con la punta della lingua, Kairi gli percorre la linea della mascella e scende verso il collo. I suoi denti affondano nella carne, facendolo guaire. Sora ha il fiatone come se avesse corso per ore: se non fosse esaltante, probabilmente se ne vergognerebbe.

Riku si fa sfuggire un gemito da animale ferito che agisce come un richiamo, facendolo voltare verso di lui per scoprirne il motivo e trovandolo seduto con la schiena appoggiata contro la testiera del letto -quando si è mosso?! _Beh, a sua discolpa, era giusto un po’ distratto…_ Sora cerca i suoi occhi, scoprendoli seminascosti dalle mani premute sul suo viso, due fessure che brillano attraverso gli spiragli tra le dita. Sembra che non si sia nemmeno accorto che quel suono sia venuto da lui. 

Kairi segue la linea del suo sguardo ed il respiro seguente le si blocca in gola; è il peso di due paia d’occhi a riscuotere finalmente Riku dalla sua _catalessi_. “Siete-- non ce la posso fare, siete _troppo_ \---” Qualsiasi cosa volesse dire si perde in un secondo gemito ancora più sentito del precedente.

Tra i numerosi segreti di una vita passata all’interno di una bolla in cui c’era spazio solo per loro tre, ce n’è uno che hanno custodito tanto gelosamente da rischiare di dimenticarsene: Riku è sempre stato il più sensibile tra di loro, l’unico a sentire il _bisogno_ di nascondersi dietro ad una maschera di arroganza per non esporre la propria fragilità agli occhi altrui… anche se la sua deleteria abitudine di trascurare i propri bisogni per assicurarsi che quelli dei suoi amici siano soddisfatti (di proteggerli anche a discapito di sé stesso) ha sempre finito per tradirlo. Non c’è da stupirsi che si sia rinchiuso in sé stesso dopo la guerra. 

_Adesso tocca a noi proteggerti_ , pensa Sora.

Basta un’occhiata perché si avvicinino in contemporanea, ed è insieme che gli allontanano le mani dal viso per poterci leggere qualsiasi emozione ci stia passando sopra; Riku ha le guance arrossate, le labbra gonfie, ed è semplicemente _bellissimo_. Kairi ridacchia, saputa, e lui si accorge di averlo detto ad alta voce. “Quasi meglio del tramonto, eh?”“Decisamente meglio del tramonto” replica Sora, e non gli importa quanto la sua voce suoni affannata, perché il modo vorace in cui Kairi si passa la lingua sulle labbra è altrettanto eloquente. Ha voglia di mordergliele e la realizzazione che può farlo, -possono fare tutto quello che vogliono- lo rende euforico e lo spaventa al tempo stesso.

Una mano scivola lungo il suo braccio; i polpastrelli ruvidi accarezzano il polso, là dove la pelle è più sottile e delicata. Sora ruota la propria con il palmo in su, le dita allargate, e con l’altra tira la manica della camicia di Kairi, una muta richiesta che viene subito accontentata da entrambi.

Per qualche secondo l’unico suono è quello perfettamente accordato dei loro respiri; Sora è tutto lì, nell’intreccio delle loro dita, colmo dalla pace più assoluta che abbia provato da… forse da sempre. Non riesce a credere che solo mezz’ora prima fosse convinto di aver perso di nuovo ogni cosa. Il desiderio di scappare si è quietato -Sora si trova nell’unico luogo in cui vorrebbe essere. Lascia libero sfogo alla risata che gli sgorga spontanea dalla gola; sta ancora ridendo quando schiocca un bacio sulla bocca di Kairi, uno su quello di Riku, e poi entrambi, insieme, fino a quando non saprebbe più dire chi stia baciando chi.

Kairi intrufola le mani sotto la sua maglietta, affonda i denti candidi nel lobo del suo orecchio come se avesse intenzione di morderlo ovunque le sia possibile. Le sue unghie gli percorrono lievi la spina dorsale in una promessa che non fa tempo a concretizzarsi, perché prima che possano affondargli nella schiena (lasciare una traccia visibile del loro passaggio e _marchiarlo_ ) Riku lo agguanta per la collottola, ribaltando le loro posizioni perché sia Sora quello premuto tra la testiera ed il suo corpo.

Sora gli si avviluppa addosso con le gambe e le braccia nella miglior imitazione del Kraken che gli riesca -ripetendogli tra un ansito e l’altro _non azzardarti a lasciarmi_ per buona misura. Non può trattenere un verso di disappunto quando Riku fa esattamente ciò che gli ha chiesto di non fare e si allontana di nuovo, puntandogli perfino una mano sul petto per sfuggire dalla sua presa caparbia; disappunto che si fa meno intenso davanti al frettoloso _solo un attimo, aspetta_ esalato direttamente sulla sua bocca, e ancor di più quando Riku afferra l’orlo della maglietta che indossa e se la sfila da sopra la testa, gettandola oltre il bordo del letto con una noncuranza che la dice lunga sulle sue priorità attuali. Il fruscio lieve con cui si adagia a terra gli pare un’esplosione.

Il corpo di Riku è una mappa dai contorni conosciuti a memoria, ma prima di allora non si era mai permesso di guardarlo liberamente. Anni di scorci rubati al sole di una giornata estiva ~~alle sue cure dopo una battaglia non vuole pensarci adesso~~ non l’hanno preparato alla visione gloriosa di tutta quella pelle nuda, esposta come un banchetto appositamente per Sora e Kairi. Ne conosce ogni cicatrice, eppure è come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.

Al centro del suo petto c’è una bruciatura che la magia non è riuscita a curare del tutto: la sua sagoma frastagliata spicca esangue in mezzo al rossore che si è esteso fin lì. Sora ci preme il viso contro e ne traccia il contorno con la lingua, cercando di _assaggiare_ tutto ciò che può -il sudore fresco ed il sapore unico della sua pelle al di sotto, e se potesse anche _l’anima_ stessa, vuole tutto di lui. “Oh, Sora...” Non è Riku a gemere il suo nome in quello che suona come un misto tra reverenza ed una promessa, una mano sul petto come se le mancassero improvvisamente le forze… no, è _Kairi_. Sono tre ingranaggi che si incastrano alla perfezione, ognuno mosso dai gesti dell’altro.

“Ancora” gli domanda Riku, e con un capezzolo dall’aria invitante _a portata di lingua_ non ha certo bisogno di farsi pregare. Sora dà una prima lappata incerta e poi, curioso, _azzanna_ la pelle appena al di sopra dell’areola rosata. Riku spalanca la bocca in un grido silenzioso -i suoi fianchi si scontrano con forza contro quelli di Sora una, due volte come se fosse incapace di trattenersi, e poi prendono ad ondeggiare ad un ritmo erratico che non fa niente per nascondere quanto sia eccitato (se spostasse il ginocchio di un niente sentirebbe che lui lo è altrettanto, se non di più).

Sora si strozza con la propria saliva e le sue mani corrono istintivamente a cercare rifugio nella morbidezza in grado di bilanciare lo sfregare asciutto e quasi doloroso dei loro fianchi. “Kairi--” Lei risponde alla sua chiamata, si fa strada tra il groviglio dei loro corpi fino a prendere il posto di Riku; che protesta a mezza voce, ma non la ferma. “Va tutto bene, Sora.” La voce di Kairi è spessa e dolce come melassa, dolce come la cedevolezza della sua coscia tra le gambe di Sora che non fa male, no, anche se i boxer sono diventati ormai una tortura.

Se lo stanno _litigando_ (non che lui abbia la minima intenzione di lamentarsi), la loro sfida in netto contrasto con la tenerezza che ha sempre associato al loro rapporto, e quella contrapposizione ha il solo effetto di fargli desiderare di conoscere anche questo lato di loro fino a farlo suo.

Riku li fissa dall’angolo in cui lei l’ha momentaneamente costretto, le mani serrate attorno all’orlo dei pantaloncini come per impedirsi di toccarli; finché non decide di averne avuto abbastanza e solleva Kairi da sotto le braccia -l’abitudine evidente nella tranquillità con cui lei si accomoda sulle sue gambe come se quello spazio le spettasse di diritto, e perché non dovrebbe…?

“Osserva come si fa.” Glielo ordina senza guardarlo, già distratto dalla curva flessuosa della schiena di Kairi sotto le sue dita, del modo in cui gli si modella addosso -ma a Sora non importa, né potrebbe fare altrimenti. Guarda, rapito, la camicetta venire sbottonata dalle dita abili di Riku, e poi sollevata a scoprire gradualmente la schiena nuda e parte del seno, piccolo ed apparentemente delicato come tutto di lei. Non c’è niente al di sotto del tessuto, solo pelle nuda e liscia, e come ha fatto a non rendersene conto prima…? Due ghigni saputi accolgono la sua realizzazione.

“È scomodo dormire con il reggiseno, mi sono preparata di conseguenza” dice Kairi, e la sua provvidenziale scrollata di spalle fa sì che la camicetta scivoli a rivelare un’altra porzione di pelle su cui _il suo ragazzo?_ soffoca una risata. “Come se fosse quella, la motivazione.” ”Non essere cattivo!” Sora può scommettere che il buffetto che si abbatte sul braccio di Riku sarebbe doloroso per chiunque altro. Nasconde un sorriso nel palmo della propria mano, meravigliato di come sappiano sempre quand’è il momento di alleggerire l’atmosfera con una battuta sciocca e quando invece spingerlo al limite, dandogli ciò che non sa nemmeno di volere.

Sta per replicare con una battuta quando fa il terribile errore di guardare in faccia Riku, ed ogni parola gli evapora dalla mente alla vista dell’espressione ferina che è ci è dipinta sopra. Per qualche ragione, quell’immagine gli ricorda la sua _versione oscura_ , tanto affascinante quanto pericolosa -è così che appare, una creatura in grado di distruggerlo nel migliore dei modi.

Riku arriccia le labbra in qualcosa più simile ad una minaccia che ad un sorriso, qualcosa che gli fa venire voglia di scoprire il collo e sottomettersi all’istante (cosa può farci, trasformarsi in un leone ti cambia irrimediabilmente). “Oh, ma tu _adori_ quando faccio il cattivo...” Lo dice come fosse un segreto rivolto a lei soltanto, ma è Sora che sta guardando, allo stesso modo in cui poco prima stava guardando Kairi ma parlando con lui, rimbalzando la sua attenzione da uno all’altro per assicurarsi che nessuno si senta escluso.

Sora è assalito dall’istinto di abbracciarlo, uno di quegli abbracci da far scricchiolare le ossa che durano all’infinito; una reazione magari inaspettata di fronte alla sensualità che si propaga da lui come ondate, ma non può trattarli come se fossero la cosa più importante del mondo ed aspettarsi che rimanga indifferente! È affamato di ogni _briciola_ di sé che decida di regalargli -fortuna che Riku sia tutto tranne avaro.

Senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi -le iridi di quel colore indefinibile tra il verde e l’azzurro appaiono praticamente nere adesso, il colore inghiottito dalla pupilla- Riku afferra Kairi per la nuca, affondando sulle sue labbra privo di ogni riserva e venendo accolto con altrettanto entusiasmo. Sora dimentica il suo proposito per perdersi nel modo in cui le loro lingue si muovono, visibili attraverso quel bacio a bocca aperta; nei suoni umidi ed indecenti che sfuggono ad entrambi. _C’è un sacco di lingua_ , commenta la piccola parte di sé aggrappata all’ultimo barlume di razionalità che gli è rimasto. 

Vederli da quella distanza, sapendo che gli basterebbe avvicinarsi per essere invitato a partecipare -che parte del motivo per cui si stanno baciando è perché lui li guardi farlo- fa sì che, anziché sentirsi escluso, si senta parte di un tutto.

Un lampo bianco gli oscura la vista. Sora reagisce per istinto, afferrando a mezz’aria quella che scopre essere la camicia di Kairi, la stoffa inamidata ormai stropicciata in più punti -ogni piega il ricordo di un tocco diverso. “Ottimi riflessi.” Il commento di Riku fatica ad arrivargli alle orecchie, semisoffocato contro un lembo di pelle appena scoperto. Altri suoni umidi -le braccia di Riku, pallide contro la sua pelle dorata, le avvolgono le spalle nascondendola alla sua vista, ma è intuibile cosa stia facendo.

Piccoli gemiti, schiocchi sonori, il fruscio dei vestiti rimasti che sfregano tra loro...

Kairi gli rivolge un’occhiata da sopra la spalla, un sopracciglio inarcato. “Sei troppo vestito.” Non può darle torto: è l’unico ad indossare ancora la maglietta, ma anche con addosso solo la gonnellina spiegazzata e le calze al ginocchio, Kairi è a suo agio con la propria nudità più di quanto Sora possa dire di essere. Le sue dita esitano, strette attorno all’orlo della canotta. Non lo spaventa mostrarsi -è cresciuto su un’isola, insomma, ha passato metà della sua vita in costume!- quanto il significato di quel gesto. _Cosa succederà se mi spoglio...?_

“Sora.”

Sora alza la testa per incontrare gli sguardi comprensivi di entrambi. Il suo sguardo saetta sul seno esposto di Kairi, sul suo collo -dove _c’e_ un livido, adesso lo vede chiaramente- prima di tornare sulle proprie dita serrate. “Non so se è una buona idea” comincia, interrotto dal dito che gli si posa gentilmente sulle labbra. Kairi gli carezza una guancia, gli scopre la fronte sudata. “Va tutto bene” ripete in un sussurro. “Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo” le viene in aiuto Riku, porgendogli la mano perché intrecci nuovamente le dita con le sue.

Sora lascia andare un sospiro di sollievo che non sapeva di aver trattenuto. Il rollercoaster emozionale della giornata lo colpisce in tutta la sua intensità, lasciandogli soltanto la forza di accasciarsi per metà contro Riku, per metà contro Kairi. È esausto, anche se felice. “Andiamo a dormire.” La proposta di Riku è accolta con entusiasmo da entrambi.

Mentre Kairi recupera il pigiama piegato sotto il cuscino, Riku pronuncia un incantesimo che Sora non ha mai sentito prima. La magia che gli scivola sulla pelle con un _swoosh_ è una strana ma efficiente fusione di _aero e fire ed idro_ che asciuga il pasticcio di saliva e sudore rimasto sulla sua pelle, senza lasciarne traccia, e spegne anche il moncherino di candela rimasto. Lo stupore è tale da impedirgli di sobbalzare, anche se le sue sopracciglia svettano verso l’alto.

“Non dirmi che non ci hai mai pensato prima...” Riku non appare impressionato. Lancia lo stesso incantesimo su Kairi ed attende che lei abbia indossato il sopra del suo pigiama prima di annuire, apparentemente soddisfatto, e riportare l’attenzione su di lui; il pigiama di Riku, che le pende da una spalla arrivandole a meta coscia. Adorabile.

“Di solito uso i fazzoletti” risponde asciutto, anche se l’angolo della sua bocca si arriccia traditrice nell’accenno di un sorriso. _I fazzoletti sono sopravvalutati_ , è la replica immediata, e a quel punto Sora può solo ridere. È lui a spegnere la lampada -con le proprie mani, allungandosi in precario equilibrio per raggiungere la scrivania. Il buio li ricopre come un manto, assoluto ad eccezione della fioca luminescenza delle stelle sul soffitto.

Trovare una posizione che sia comoda per tutti necessita di una buona dose di manovre. Sora finisce al centro del letto a pancia in su, Riku sdraiato sul fianco alla sua destra con una gamba intrecciata tra le sue. Le proteste maggiori arrivano, del tutto inaspettatamente, da Kairi; dopo aver cercato inutilmente di sistemare il lenzuolo perché le arrivi alle spalle anziché coprirle la punta del naso, si arrende e scivola verso l’alto fino a posare la testa nell’incavo della spalla di Sora, borbottando _dovevi proprio crescere così tanto anche tu?!_

Riku ridacchia, solleticandogli la nuca con il suo respiro. “Piccoletta” le prende in giro in quel suo tono affettuoso; poi, con maggior sarcasmo “era ora che Sora si decidesse a crescere, credevo sarebbe rimasto un nanetto in eterno.” “Hey! Il fiore che sboccia nelle avversità è il più raro e prezioso di tutti!”

Riku boccheggia, scostandosi come se la sua semplice vicinanza l’offendesse profondamente. L’incredulità nelle sue parole è _palpabile_. “Hai appena citato l’Imperatore a sproposito?!” Sora fa spallucce, anche se non può vederlo. C’è uno sbuffo divertito contro la sua spalla sinistra. _Non ci posso credere_ , borbotta Riku tra sé e sé. Ad alta voce, dice “A volte mi chiedo perché sono innamorato di te.” È il suo turno di boccheggiare; il suono che esce dalla sua gola non assomiglia a nessuna delle lingue parlate dell’intero universo. Kairi gli si spalma addosso, strofinandogli il naso contro la giugulare con un versetto rassicurante.

“Oh, adesso non farne una questione di stato…!”

La replica di Riku fallisce nel suo tentativo di suonare brusca, finendo soltanto per sottolineare il suo imbarazzo. Sora non può trattenersi un secondo di più. Districa con attenzione Kairi dalla loro stretta e gli si lancia tra le braccia, soffocandolo nell’abbraccio che non ha potuto dargli prima. “ _Ti amo_ ” gli confessa sulle labbra, ricoprendogli il viso di baci ferventi. “Ti amo” sussurra, la fronte premuta contro quella di Kairi, “vi amo _tantissimo._ ” Si sente come se il suo cuore fosse cresciuto di due taglie, troppo straripante d’amore per essere contenuto nei confini del proprio petto, e avesse trovato una via di fuga attraverso la sua gola riversandosi in quella frase che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di pronunciare. “Io vi amo di più” replica Kairi, ed è una frase così da lei che Sora scoppia a ridere.

Sistemano il lenzuolo ormai aggrovigliato con gesti pigri, riprendendo la posizione di poco prima. Un silenzio piacevole cala su di loro, scandito dal ritmo dei loro respiri.

Il sonno fatica ad arrivare, nonostante la stanchezza. Sora osserva le costellazioni di plastica sopra la sua testa. “Non riesco ad usare la magia, mi sembra di fare qualcosa di sbagliato” confessa al soffitto, al buio quieto della stanza. Dare voce ai pensieri che ha nascosto dentro di sé per tutte quelle settimane sembra sollevarlo da parte del loro peso. Kairi sussulta contro il suo fianco e Sora si affretta a correggersi. “No, no, va tutto bene! È solo che… è diverso, no? Qui è tutto così _normale_...”

Riku fa un verso di assenso, stringendogli una spalla -Sora afferra la sua mano e posa un bacio sul palmo, tenendola stretta tra le proprie. Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Kairi prende la parola, esitante. “A volte mi capita di lanciare un _reflect_ prima di andare a letto” un altra pausa; Sora annuisce per spronarla a continuare, “so che è stupido, ma mi fa sentire meglio.”

“Non è stupido” replica Riku, definitivo, e le labbra di Kairi si tendono in un sorriso che percepisce attraverso la canotta. Concentrandosi sulla luce sempre presente dentro di sé, Sora fa appello al proprio keyblade. La Catena Regale gli appare tra le mani all’istante, illuminandoli con il suo bagliore. Sollevandosi su un gomito, inclina il mento verso la serratura della porta, il keyblade puntato nella stessa direzione.

In un attimo i keyblade puntati contro la porta diventano tre. I singoli fasci di luce colpiscono la serratura unendosi e con un _clic_ caratteristico la serratura si chiude, sigillata dall’interno. _Allora è possibile farlo_ , pensa Sora, lasciandosi ricadere disteso con un sospiro soddisfatto.

Una serie di _buonanotte_ vengono scambiati. Al momento di ricambiare, Riku gli pizzica una guancia e “vedi di non scalciare troppo” dice. “Veglierai sui miei sogni…?” Doveva essere una battuta, ma quando Riku gli risponde il suo conciso _sempre_ è mortalmente serio. Gli posa un bacio lieve sulla spalla scoperta -la prossima volta dovrà portarsi un pigiama. Il piede di Riku traccia linee casuali lungo la sua gamba e quel movimento ritmico lo culla, gli rende le palpebre pesanti...

“Buonanotte” biascica, e si addormenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: (non graphic) panic attac, first kiss, dry humping, (very) light dub-con, inexperienced character, polyamourous relationship, unresolved sexual tension
> 
> Sora è un personaggio che viene costantemente rappresentato come ingenuo ed infantile. Nella mia fic ho deciso di mantenere questo tratto ed è evidente che, nonostante abbia diciott’anni, il suo rapporto con la sessualità non abbia mai avuto il tempo di maturare. Questo è l’unico motivo per cui ho indicato il dub-con, che va letto esattamente sotto questa luce; Sora sa di volere, ma non sa _cosa_ vuole. Nonostante il consenso non sia esplicitato a parole, nel momento in cui Sora sceglie di fermarsi, Kairi e Riku rispettano la sua decisione.
> 
> Penso di aver detto tutto! C’è ancora una piccola sorpresa per voi, che pubblicherò a brevissimo -un epilogo su qualcuno di _particolarmente vicino_ a Sora (nonché un(altr)o dei miei personaggi preferiti). A presto!


	5. Epilogo – Sea-salt Ice Cream (I’m A Winner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Certo che sono felice!”_
> 
> __
> 
> _Lui lo guarda con quell’insieme di scherno ed orgoglio che è la reazione usuale al suo comportamento. Dopo tutto questo tempo continua ad essere stupito dalla sua immutata capacità di mostrarsi così trasparente (Sora_ lo sa _). Scuote la testa e le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso malinconico. “Allora lo sono anch’io, immagino.”_
> 
> __
> 
> _Sora farà tutto ciò che è in suo potere per assicurargli la sua parte di felicità."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco a voi l'epilogo che vi avevo promesso (e una piccola sorpresa nella sorpresa). :3
> 
> Note: NON BETATA, CANON DIVERGENCE grande come una casa! La mia fic prende una piega completamente diversa dal gioco (che, quando l'ho cominciata, non era ancora uscito). Nonostante nel frattempo l'abbia giocato e finito, ho deciso di continuarla senza tenere conto del canon.

Roxas lo sta aspettando alla Torre della Stazione, seduto sul davanzale come suo solito; Sora prende posto accanto a lui e dopo qualche istante di dubbio accetta il gelato che gli sta porgendo. È un sogno, non c’è pericolo che si senta male. C’è una macchia azzurrina sul davanti della maglietta di Roxas, evidente sul bianco del tessuto; della vecchia divisa dell’Organizzazione, nessuna traccia. “Allora” il Nessuno inclina la testa verso di lui, indicandolo con quello che resta del suo gelato, “sei felice?”

C’è ancora molto da fare. La battaglia si potrà dire conclusa solo quando Kingdom Hearts tornerà a vegliare su un mondo privo di barriere, e finché il buio continuerà ad esistere nel cuore delle persone ci sarà sempre bisogno dei possessori del Keyblade… ma Sora sta dormendo tra le braccia delle persone che ama e l’universo è in pace, almeno per il momento. È quanto gli basta.

“Certo che sono felice!”

Roxas lo guarda con quell’insieme di scherno ed orgoglio che è la reazione usuale al suo comportamento. Dopo tutto questo tempo, continua ad essere stupito dalla sua immutata capacità di mostrarsi così trasparente (Sora _lo sa_ perché sono uno parte dell’altro). Scuote la testa e le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso malinconico: non serve essere il suo Qualcuno per sapere a chi stia pensando. “Allora lo sono anch’io, immagino.”

Sora farà tutto ciò che è in suo potere per assicurargli la sua parte di felicità.

Nel cielo, il sole continua imperterrito a tramontare ed è solo il fatto di essere all’interno del proprio… sogno? a dargli l’idea del tempo che è passato. È ora di tornare indietro. Nell'alzarsi gli porge una mano; incontra quella di Roxas a metà strada, già pronta a stringere la sua. Dal punto in cui entrano in contatto si irradia una luce intensa che in breve li avvolge entrambi; un attimo dopo, la Torre è deserta.

Sul davanzale sono rimasti soltanto due bastoncini ancora un po’ appiccicosi su cui spicca la stessa scritta: una coroncina e sei lettere incise a fuoco a formare una singola parola.

 _Winner_.

*****

_Il Maestro dei Maestri richiude il portale dietro di sé con un gesto arioso della mano. Non vuole che Riku si svegli percependo l’odore dell’Oscurità -è un buon cane da guardia per il giovane Sora._

__

_No, per ora non intende turbare quell’amorevole idillio. È giusto che il piccoletto si prenda qualche giorno di pace, dopotutto. Nuove battaglie lo attendono presto._


End file.
